


Hugs

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: This is a place to show my NSFW art. There's not much showing in the first one, just enough to make it NSFW.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 95





	1. Hugs




	2. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, with nudity but no genitalia.  
> The guys enjoy some alone time in Crowley's flat.  
> Aziraphale is joyfully straddling Crowley.


	3. Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silhouettes of Aziraphale and Crowley in the night.


End file.
